Organizations utilize numerous different computing systems, for example, to maintain records, support internal and external communication and collaboration, analyze data regarding aspects of their operations, and the like. Such computing systems often generate, store, and utilize vast quantities of data. Many computing systems store such data in relational databases. Relational databases are often chosen because they can be structured in a way that maintains the integrity of the data and supports expansion (e.g., the inclusion of new types of data). While their structure can allow relational databases to maintain data integrity and support expansion, it can also make accessing data, particularly certain subsets of the data, inefficient. Accordingly, a need exists for a data cache architecture.